Project Not
by TheBookWormLoner
Summary: Clary Fray and Jace Lightwood are sworn enemies who just happen to be project buddies.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: My first TMI story! Yay! I read a couple and decided: You know what? I'm going to make one to! YAYYAYAYAY. So here is some Clace in Project Not (AU)**

Jace Lightwood had always grown up to a popular life. He and his siblings lived with good looks and wealthy money. He had always loved everyone… until he met Clary Fray. They despised each other since the first grade and he pictured it would always stay that way. She had so much annoying in that little head full of red locks that he thought her brain would soon pop from it. She, on the other hand, thought he was a cocky jerk. She too was determined to hate him forever.

Now, as they make their way to a senior year full of adventure they would never realized that maybe, just maybe, there could be something beside hate.

Clary Fray sat against her hard chair. She waited for the awful teacher to enlighten her with stupid nonsense. Her best friend, Simon, sat next to her. He drooled over the beautiful Isabelle Lightwood.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" she asked giving him a quizzical look with her eyebrows. Her red hair swept over her brows and made it look like they disappeared.

"Well because-"

"Good morning class." The teacher cut off the nervous Simon. "I have decided to begin a project."

As she began to rattle off random names for their project, Clary zoned out and began to wonder what it would be like to have Jace as a partner.

"Clarissa Fray?" her name made her come back from her shuttering moment. "You will be with Jace Lightwood."

"Ah crap."

**Sorry it was short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Yeah guys, I know. I'm back. It's like 7 in the morning so if this completely sucks whale butt than I'm sorry. I'm waiting for my sister to wake up so I can watch the Mortal Instrument with the beautiful blonde beauty (Jamie I think that's his name). Oh and I realized I forgot to do the disclaimer yesterday. Sorry not sorry. I also want to thank all of the favorites and the reviews I got! It is literally like 4 follows (or maybe it was favorites) but I'm so happy for it. I'm trying first POV tell me what you think and if you guys don't like it I'll just change it back to 3****rd****. Alas, I'm going to stop blabbing and write this while I watch Mean Girls 2.**

**Chapter 2: Clary**

As it was prophesied, the world was ending. Well except it was in a way no one would have guessed it will. Jace Lightwood. That was the answer to all the scientist questions. And frankly, it was scary. "Red?" I hadn't realized I was so into my thoughts (again) until the Disaster spoke my horrible and unoriginal nickname. I shook my head and snapped out of my mental meltdown.

"What?"

"What are we going to do for the project?" I hadn't realized class was nearly over.

"What was it?"

"Seriously Red? Are you really that stupid? We have to pick a classic novel and act it out." His words hurt but I wouldn't admit that to anyone.

*** (didn't want y'all to get overly bored with all the details)

At lunch, Simon was the usual nerdy man who regularly drooled over the beautiful Isabelle Lightwood. I quietly urged her over. So there we sat, a blushing Isabelle, a drooling man nerd, and a fiery red head who only wanted some dolphins and cinnamon buns.

"Hey," greeted Isabelle's brother, Alec, who was openly… happy? Okay, he was gay. He was a sweet guy even though everyone always saw past that and went straight to the fact he was gay.

"Alec! Where's Jace?"

**I really didn't want to end it there butttttt yeah. Tell me what you think about this chapter. (hehe I said butt)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Oh my sweet mother of whale butts! 11 followers? That is the most supercalifragilisticexpialidocious thing ever! I could scream right now. That is so awesome (to me at least) Anywhales, today's chapter is in Jace's point of view (decided on third person though) . Maybe some Clace… maybe. **

Jace remembered the first time he had met Clary Fray. She swung backwards on the monkey bars. Her hair swung loosely around her making it look like she was on fire. Isabelle had made a comment about it and after that the two were friends. When she would come over he would secretly watch them. But at the time Jace didn't know that was weird. Until, one day, Isabelle, him, and Clary were playing truth or dare. Now, Jace didn't know what this was. He was only six but Isabelle had older friends and they told her all about it. Alas, his sister had made him do the most awful thing alive. Kiss Clarissa Fray.

Not wanting to disappoint his sister, he crudely bent over and kissed her. And he liked it. Of course, he had acted like she was a pain in the butt for at least two months. "You're ugly." He had said. "No wonder your dad left you" She melted and ran home sobbing. Jace never forgave himself.

At lunch he had planned a perfect apology. He knew he should have done it but his brain (and mouth) commented on how fat Clary was looking when he sat down next to her. She shot him a hurt look but replaced it with a dark anger that made him cringe slightly.

"So are you coming over today?" she asked him. Her face shadowed with hatred.

"Yeah I guess so."

When he arrived at her house, he knocked and looked uneasily around him. An old woman watches him from down the stairs.

"Hey come in," Jace jumps when he realizes Clary is standing at the door. She's wearing an over the shoulder shirt that say _straight from the heart _and a pair of ripped washed out shorts. Her red hair is in a bun. She looks gorgeous.

They begin working on their project when something catches his eye. "Your mom paints?" He asks her. He points to a picture of a man.

"Uh yeah… that's my dad. Valentine. He died in war." She nibbles at her nails.

"Sorry?" he notices it sounds more like a question then an apology. For a second, they stare at each other.

"Okay loser let's keep working." Jace's tries to respond but Clary hits him with a worn out copy of Romeo and Juliet.

**I just wanted to make this sort of a filler chapter so you guys could know how they began hating each other. I wasn't going to add the painting part but I told you I would put Clace in this. Even if it is only a tiny pinch anyway. I really don't know how many chapters I'm adding to this story. But I think I still have a lot to make them go through. Next chapter has Mangus in it. And you know what that means…. MALEC! God I ship them hard… Also some SIZZZZZY. Oh and probably a naked someone. Yeah… next chapter is going to be weird… probably a mall trip… or maybe Dairy Queen… eh I don't know. All I know is I will pretype chapters now because I get sooooo lazy to type them everyday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is seriously strange. I'm also trying to update as much as possible so I'll probably have like 4 chapters up today. Even though I can't use the laptop forever I'll try. This will probably happen all the time when I get my own laptop but for now I share and can't do much. But now I have an excuse since I'm watching Percy Jackson on here so lucky me. Mangus Is in here! And yet again guys… I'm switching back to first point of view. I just can't make my mind up.**

**Clary:**

"Come on," Isabelle begs. "Come to the mall with us. Please for your most cool friend?"

I sigh."I hate shopping."

"I could take you to Dairy Queen!" she harasses me with her puppy dog eyes for what seems like years. I avoid them put finally she gets the tears to start dripping down her cheek.

"Fine! You know Izzy… you should be an actor." She squeals and drags me along.

When we get to the mall it's nearly empty. But then again we did skip the second half of school. Alec, Simon, and Jace run around with me and Isabelle. She drags us to practically every store and buys nothing. We follow because she's our ride and because she promised to buy us Dairy Queen. And I love Dairy Queen.

Once we arrive at Dairy Queen, we all collapse into chairs and rest. "So who's getting the food?" I ask. My stomach grumbles in agreement.

"You do!" Isabelle says cheerfully.

I groan but take everyone's order and move up to the cash register. "How may I… Clary?"

"Mango?" I ask lifting my eyes up to the Asian worker. His eyeliner is a dark black and red coat around his eyes. "Mangus it is you! How are you?"

"I'll be way happier if you introduce me to the blue eyed beauty."

"Alec? Come on Mango. Last time I hooked you up with my friend you ended up taking him to a gay strip club."

"Soo…?"

"And he took one with him and I had to handle a year of him and Cinnamon doing it in my bed."

"Okay, first of all, it is your fault that your bed is like a hoe magnet. Remember Bubbles-"

"Yes! I do! Now can you continue?" I snap. Bubbles was a stripper Simon had brought one day with a goat and let's just say… she tried having goat babies.

"Oh and second, because of Cinnamon his whore house was like major."

"Yeah because he did it at my house."

"Uh Clary? We're all hungry." Alec says in my ear. I turn to face his blue eyes and nod.

"Oh yeah. Mango I'll have…" I list off the order and leave.

Eventually it comes out and I drag Alec with me. We eat and laugh until Jace interrupts saying he needs to use the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Jace still hasn't appeared. We break into teams to look for him through the now full mall. I get split with a blushing Alec who holds a piece of paper tightly around his fingers. A running figure interrupts my looking.

"Jace?" I say trying hard not to laugh. He pants and places his hands on his knees. "What happened?"

"I got mugged that's what happened" he hisses. He stands uncomfortably in front of us.

"You're… naked." Alec whispers. That breaks me. I, along with Alec, burst into a huge laughing fit.

"Your Spiderman undies are the cutest thing baby Jace" I gasp in between laughs.

"Oh yeah Clary." He tackles me.

**So forget what I said earlier. I'm not updating 4 chapters today. I got really lazy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Hey guys! I know I left you guys like super sad but I promise I'll try to update two chapters today. Plus, I have another TMI story called Snake Bites I have to write and I still have to do another two chapters of this. I was sooooo happy when I went on my email and I had 18 emails and only one was from my aunt! How awesome! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Also, I read a comment that asked why Clary called Mangus Mango. And I have to parts to the answer: at first, I just liked the name just cuz. But then I thought of it and a mango has different colors on its skin and Mangus is this colorful human being. **

**Clary:**

"Jace!" I screeched. His head pounds against my ribs and I cry out in pain. He doesn't notice this and keeps on tickling and pounding on my stomach.

"This is what you get Red!" he says. I know everyone is staring and my cheeks are flaming red.

"Okay kids," Simon says pulling Jace off. "This is getting way to sexual"

I straighten out and walk away. Isabelle follows my anger stroll and apologizes. I turn to see Alec, Simon, and a naked Jace walking behind me. Jace is not only blushing but bantering about me no less. But I don't care. Alec gives me a pity smile.

"Clary please. I'm so sorry about Jace. You know, he's crazy about you." I freeze. She did not just say that. I glance at her and clearly she's pleased with my shocked reaction.

"That's a lie," I hissed. She shakes her head towards a staring Jace. Maybe he's just staring at a girl in front of you, I think. I still blush and return my gaze towards a smirking Isabelle.

She doesn't argue anymore but raises her eyebrows when I sit as far away for Jace I can get. I start small talk with Alec. I can't stop myself from glancing towards to Jace. Does he like me? Oh great, I'm becoming girly and thinking of my life like a cheesy romance, I think.

"So Alec, what you think about Mango?" I asked as Isabelle makes her way on the freeway. She says she has a surprise and hopefully its clothes for Jace. And when she ventures her hand through the floor and finds a pair of jeans and a shirt (how did they even get there) I couldn't be happier. And a little disappointed.

Izzy takes us to an amusement park. She buys us all popcorn and lets our lips get blue with sweet cotton candy. I still, of course, avoid the annoying, gold eyed blonde. I try to have fun but all that seems to be running through my mind is what Isabelle told me.

*** (Time SKIPPPPPPP)

"I'm sorry Clary. It was rude for me to embarrass you in front of everyone at the mall. I shouldn't have hurt you. Please say I'm forgiven because if not Izzy's telling mom I tackled a girl and I'll probably get shipped off to eat monkey poop for a year." Jace says nervously. There is actual fear in his eyes.

"Sure Jace, I got mad for nothing. And I should be the one apologizing. I was rude to you to"

"Truce?"

"Truce."

We walk more along in the dark night. Isabelle's words keep repeating like a broken record. And frankly, I don't want to hear it. I take my mind off it (at least try)by making an actual normal conversation with Jace. We talk about our project. We talk about who poops more: Rats or donkeys. And nothing could happen in this perfect moment.

**I'm sorry guys I told myself I was going to make this longer but I have a bad headache and I still have two more chapters and another story to post. Next two chapters will be short also. Oh and next chapter get ready for karma to come back for that last statement Clary said.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: As I said in the other chapter this is really short. Even the noise of the keys make my head ache. I just want a cold bath and some aspirin and to get this chapter out to you guys 'cause I love y'all a bunch. Hopefully by Wednesday I won't have this headache (though it's been going on since like two weeks ago). And on Thursday I probably won't be able to update because I'm going to the dentist to get a filling and I will probably won't be able to type with me being high on funny gas. Oh and tomorrow I'm not probably going to update both because I use this laptop too much and I need to get out more**. **And Friday either so expect one on Saturday or by next week. Surprise in this one. **

We walked along the dark, cracked sidewalk. It seemed to quiet and I expected a car to pass by at any second. But nothing came. The pit of my stomach blazed in flames and my nerves were out of control. I hated not knowing what was going on.

"Jace I think-"

"Hey you two! Give me all your money before I shoot you." A voice said from the dark. Jace tensed and turned to face who I assumed was a robber (no duh).

"Hey man, just leave us alone we got nothing." Jace stated calmly.

"Don't think so buddy. I'm not stupid. I know who you are. You're Jace Lightwood. Your parents have loads. So you either give me money or I take princess over here."

When Jace didn't move, the man swung his arm over my neck tightly and held me in a chokehold. How did he get to me so fast? Why was no one helping?

"Clary!" Jace cried and attempted to run forward but the guy shot him in the leg. And then the stomach. And they he pounded him down to the floor with a dirty boot. I sobbed and sobbed.

**** (Was going to end it there but well I love you guys)

I was in a trunk. The guy rode fast along the freeway and I was getting tired and sleepy. My roped hands were raw and bled. The needle shot with what I guess was some sedate medicine stung. I screamed and screamed but one heard me.

I guess the guy heard me because he stopped suddenly and I heard the pavement whine under his boots. The trunk slammed open and an ugly face was in front of mine.

"Shut up," he hissed slapping me. "We're staying at a motel for now. I need you to be happy okay."

He shrugged off my rope and threw me a large sweater that fit me like a dress. I jumped out of the trunk and stretched. My eyes were bloodshot and I thought I was going to vomit.

He dragged me towards the office and I was greeted by a naïve woman. "Hello ma'am we would want a room. Could you make it excluded my wife and I just want some privacy." He winked at me and looked back at the flustered woman. She quickly took her petite body to the other room and grabbed our keys.

The man practically dragged me with him. He shut the door once we got there and looked at me hungrily.

"No pleas-" but it was too late… he was already all over my body.

**I know this is totally out of the project concept but I wanted to do what they did while the whole project was going on. Anywhales, next chapter is Jace. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Thank the Angel this is going to be short. So is my other story. I need a PILLL. I'm getting really cranky. So much I had to switch my party music to Lana Del Rey because her songs are soft. This is in Jace's POV.**

Pain short through his body. His eyes were heavy with medicine and he could hear the voices around him.

"Clary?" he crooked forcing his eyes to open slightly. That didn't work. There was pain seeping through his brain.

"Uh… there's a phone call for you." Isabelle said warily. She had been crying. They all had.

Jace didn't remember much. All he could remember was Clary's gorgeous face screwed up in a pained expression as someone took her away. He didn't want to believe someone had taken her. It didn't happen. But then he looked down at where he had shot and realized that it was real. Someone had taken the red haired beauty away from him… on the night he was going to confess his love and tell her how much he was sorry for what happened years before.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Jace Lightwood just the man I wanted to hear." Jace stiffened as the raspy voice failed to cover the loud screams and the wind. He assumed the man was on the freeway from the way the sound of cars whizzed in his ear. "You hear that? It's your pretty little girlfriend. You need to give me 1,000,000 dollars or her pretty raped self gets killed." The noise of the man hanging up synced with his stopping heart.

**Just a filler chapter. Oh yeah if you like this story you might like Snake Bites. So check that out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I know I wasn't supposed to update till tomorrow but I saw two comments. One where I swear someone was close to murdering me. And the second just made me tingle. So these chapters (and all the other ones) are dedicated to: because well… she's reading this suckish writing. Anywhales, there might be three chapter on today and a chapter on Snake Bites. So hallelujah for that am I right? No? Alright… My sister's not here and my aunt is in a bad mood so I won't be bothered. Although… I'm getting my headache back. Urgh! This headache is so stupid. ****I hate soccer but I'm still going to watch the Belgium vs. US game because why the heck not! This is in both Jace and Clary's POV. **

**JACE:**

His mouth twisted into a pained knot. The cold, metal phone was held tightly in his clammy hand. Everyone stared at him. They were waiting for the news. But he wouldn't speak. His wounds burned like someone had poured acid on them.

"Jace? What's up?" Alec asked. His voice was calm but his heart was racing loud enough for Jace to hear. Isabelle bit her nails waiting.

"He wants 1,000,000 dollars for her or she dies…" his voice cracked. There were hot tears running down his cheeks. This was new to him. He had never cried. At least not like that.

His loved ones (and Simon) grabbed him and hugged him. Alec rocked him while he muttered, "He raped her…"

CLARY:

I was cold. I was tired. I was scared. And I needed to pee.

The man had finally reached his location and stuffed me in a cold cellar that was the size of a bathroom. Rats screeched around and made me shiver. I clawed at the floor with my roped wrist. The sound was horrible but I needed someone to notice. Though my wish was never going to happen.

The soggy bread and dirty water the man had gotten me sat next to me uneaten. The man's boots sounded again and I dropped my body and relaxed. With my eyes not all the way shut I waited for his voice to boom against the slimy wall.

"Hey! Someone on the phone for you," he said. He throws the phone at my head and waits impatiently.

I pretend to awaken when he throws the phone at me and put it to my ear. "Hello"

** (**Thought I was going to end it huh?)**

JACE again:

When the phone rang, everyone jumped out and ran straight for it. After laughing at a wounded Simon, he set the phone against his ear and listened to the man's instructions. He heard the boots pound against a hard cold floor. His heart was racing. He heard the wind blow and then a beautiful voice said one word. "Hello?"

"Is that you Clary?"He said breathless.

"Oh Jace!" she cries from the other line. He can hear the tears in her voice.

"Clary how are you? What has he done to you?" he rushes.

"N-nothing Jace. I'm okay. Don't you worry about me. Don't do anything he says okay?"

"Clary I can't… I…"

"Please Jace. Please I'm begging you. Look I have to go Jace..." she sobs.

He panics and says only one thing that comes to his mind. "I love you Clary. You hang in there Red."

"I love-"the phone call ends before she can say anything.

He angrily throws the phone at the wall. He tries to stand up but his body aches. Isabelle walks in and gives him a look. She just got back from talking with a crying Jocelyn and her eyes are red again. Simon wraps his arms around her in comfort and makes her take a seat next to a wiry eyed Mangus. You can tell his eye liner has been running. He holds hands with a sleeping Alec whose eyes are also red rimmed. Everyone has had a sobbed moment for the red head and none of them are ashamed of their doings.

He sits along with them and listens to the machines. He watches the medicine drip into his IV. He is _so _glad that they are releasing him tomorrow. His leg feels great because he can't feel anything below his waist. The doctors say the bullet hit his spine and paralyzed him. He is still okay though. He doesn't care that he might never walk again.

"Okay guys," he says. "We need to bust Clary out."

(Time skip))))

The next day, Jace wheeled his heavy wheelchair out of the hospital's door. Isabelle stood proudly next to him and helped him to the car. Simon immediately began to work on his computer. He had left his parents behind and had a cheesy, beautiful grin on his face.

"Okay so the guy was smart. He bought a disposable phone but he didn't turn it off so maybe I could find the location." Simon says in his 'I'm a geek' voice.

"Okay then let's get him."

BACK TO CLARY

A car drove by fast and I tried to yell out. I wondered if they heard me. They probably didn't. They just went on with their lives. The man had not yet returned and my eyes hurt from keeping them open so long. I was scared that Jace would come and try to save me. I didn't want to be saved.

He had said he loved her.

**That was 910 words! I think I might just write another chapter 'cause I've been using the computer for like 3 hours and my mom is soon going to yell at me. Uh, next chapter might be a little bit less (700 or 600 words) and I think there will be 11 to 12 chapters in this story because I'm running out of ideas. So next chapter is all about them trying to find her. The next chapter is probably him getting her. Chapter 11 will probably be them actually working on the project and 12 will be them performing the project and 13 will be the epilogue probably. I might upload them today since it's only five chapters and the epilogue will probably be quick and fast and so will chapter 12.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter yeahhahhhh. There are only four chapters after this. This and the other chapters are not going to be as long as the last one. Hopefully I can finish these fast. I'm watching PLL! Yeaah. Okay I need to start this like now. Oh and this is the chapter were they find her and I'm making two epilogues. **

Jace's head lay on the glass window. Simon typed away at his computer and the radio played softly in the background. Alec was asleep again and Mangus sang along with the music. His head was pounding. The front seat got fighter and tighter the longer they were on the road. Simon finally got something and began to direct his sister to a place. His heart was racing yet again.

They arrived at a dark, abandoned house. There were ruins along the yard and a car trunk peeked out of the back.

They quietly left Jace in the car and ran out to find her. The police were on its way and Jace was not allowed to leave the car since he couldn't do much. Not even a minute after he thought of them, the police arrived and ran around silently.

He waited for them to bust into the house and bring her back. His perfect moment was finally going to happen. The girl that he took a bullet for would walk out in an instant.

He watched as the police ran. He heard gunshots and a scream… _her scream._ They dragged out a wounded man and a crying girl. He was in heaven.

888

She came out crying. His lips parted in fear. What had gone wrong in there?

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

**I'm so sorry guy. I really am. I just… it's just… my headache is murdering me. I've had the same headache on and off for 2 weeks. I told my mom and she asked me if it could possibly be my glasses I wear but we both came up with that I have gotten this from my father since he has migraine and always has headaches so I just really want to get these stories over with so I can just relax for the rest of my summer. I'm sorry. I really am. I love writing. It's just that I need my time to get used to these headaches. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Uh this chapter they actually work on the project. Don't forget that she is pregnant. So there is going to be a lot of puking. **

A month passes Jace and I sit at my table enjoying Dairy Queen. I have three burgers in front of me but I don't care. I'm starving. I drown myself in Pepsi and shove burgers down my throat. I eye the few toys that are barely starting to fit around the apartment. Our dog eared Romeo and Juliet books are sprawled along next to the table and they are opened next to the wrappers. We practice our lines and laugh.

"So how you doing?" Jace asks from his food.

"Good I puke a lot though." I say finishing my last burger. "Just like now."

I choke and run to the bathroom. I hear Jace's steps behind me and he grabs my hair while I puke my three delicious burgers out. "Stupid kid," I manage to mutter.

"He's not going to be stupid if he's your kid." He whispers.

I rinse my mouth and turn to look at him. He watches me with his eyes and leans closer to me until I'm up against the sink. His lips are just a mutter away and then… "Clary, honey? Where are you?"

His lips are pressed against mine and I'm practically screeching happily inside. Although it is only part of the play I can feel the emotion in it.

We finish it and I'm smiling like crazy.

"Good Job guys A plus."

"Great job Clary. You were great." Jace says after we finish class. I look into his beautiful eyes and I can't help kissing him.

**Okay I feel like I'm going to cry. I'm beginning to get cramps and I have a headache. I'm sorry if this is crappy guys.**


	11. Epilogue 1

Epilogue 1:

"Jace please I need to go to a hospital now." I hiss. My hand presses against my big belly and I stare at the blood that lies in the toilet.

"Okay let's go!" He rushes me to the car. Our apartment, that we bought a month after we graduated, speeds away once a nervous Jace is driving. We make it into the hospital and the doctors rush me in quickly.

"Ma'am, the baby is endangered. I can't promise you that we can save it." I cry out in shock and feel like I'm dead. "But we can try…"

{10 hours later}

Jace:

Her labor was horrible. He sat next to her and got his arm squeezed. The blood had left his hand when they finally got to the pushing. It was horrible. He didn't see much of it. Of course he didn't. He would be ashamed if he looked down there. The baby wasn't even his so he couldn't look down there.

He waited until a cry erupted in the air.

"It's a boy!" the doctor cried. He stopped and looked in shock. "And another boy!"

Twins, he thought in happiness.

"Clary, its two boys. What are you going to call them?"

"James and Gwilyum (**A/n: I know there not part of it but I wanted to bring them into the story.)**"


	12. Epilogue 2

Epilogue 2:

{5 years later}

"Will and Jem!" I hiss. "Get your little man junks over here and clean up this mess. You almost made Mommy trip."

They scurry off quick hearing my voice. I set myself to the bathroom and grab a little box from the cabinet. A pregnancy test. I take it and let myself read it. Positive. I squeal and think, how am I going to tell Jace? My child side comes out and all I need is a piece of paper and my two beautiful boys.

"Willy come here!" I call. My little boy scurries to me and stands by my side. "Where's your brother?"

"Right here!" James cries. They're like two peas in a pod.

"Okay here's the plan…"

Later that day, Jace arrives home tired from his long job. The paper is in his dinner but he doesn't notice it yet. He just eats and then chokes when he feels the paper down his throat. He pulls it out. His two little boys, Jem and Will giggle like school girls. His wife sits next to him on the phone with someone.

"What is this?" he asks.

She pauses and puts the speaker on.

"Read it!" he hears Simon and Isabelle (who are getting married in two months) and Alec and Mangus (who are married and adopted two girls).

_Congrats babe. You're going to need some earplugs, _is written and a babies foot is printed on it. "Wha-"

"We're having a baby!"

**That's it! Guys, I am so happy I'm finishing this. I still have 3 stories I have to finish and another story with Clace. God, I love Clace… Anywhales bye and thanks for reading.**


	13. AN

Author Note:

Hey guys! Since this story was absolutely crap I wanted to make it up to you guys and make a sort of crossover with TID.

The name is The Devil and Ugly. It has Will (who I put as Clary and Jace's son) and Tessa and they have a project to do (thanks to Clary). The baby project. So check it out!

Yeah!

Do it!

NOW O.O

JK, do it any time you want… nope.

O.O

LOL, seriously, go check it out. That's all for me.

~JAZ


End file.
